New family, Unknown family
by LottyCharl
Summary: Brittany Evans is new at the BAU but Garcia sees something in her that reminds her of someone... Rated K so far. Another new member fic I know I'm sorry.
1. chapter 1

**_I am currently writing several one shots that will be continued if you want. This one just came to me as I was watching old Criminal Minds episodes. I understand that age wise this doesn't really work but still.._**

Why are first days always so scary. Thought Brittany Evans as she got into her car. After her mother had passed when Brittany was 19 her goal had been to go into the FBI like her father had. Brittany thought as she pulled out of her drive. She had never met her father but he was her inspiration, her mother said his name was Daniel Murphy and he had worked at the FBI until he was killed in action before she was born. Brittany had never seen a picture but she imagined an African American man from Chicago with the same dark eyes as her, tall and muscular. These things were not complete guesses as she had a lot darker skin than her mother and darker eyes, her mother said she had met him in Chicago and he was an FBI agent surely he would be muscular. Brittany pulled into the parking lot and walked inside. Once she was signed in and all that she got in the lift to the third floor. When the doors opened she could see a small group of people sat in a break area talking, she walked past and went to the office at the back labelled Hotchner. Cautiously, she knocked on the smooth oak door.

"Come in" a male voice called. "Oh you must be Brittany Evans, right?" He said.

"Yes sir"

"Please call me Hotch everyone else does" he said. Brittany felt calmer. He opened a file infront of him. "Take a seat" he gestured to a seat on the opposite side of his desk. "Your only 25?"

"Yes I skipped a few grades and went straight into the academy." Hotch nodded.

"Lets go and introduce you to the rest of the team." They left the office and walked down into the bullpen before heading to the break area she had walked past when she first arrived.

"Truth or dare?" Asked the raven haired woman.

"Truth" quickly replied the dark skinned man. The dark haired woman shared a quick glance with the blonde woman sat nearby.

"When was your first one night stand?" The blonde woman asked.

"Guys" Hotch gathered their attention.

"Saved by the boss" muttered the muscular man under his breath.

"This is Brittany Evans she is the new team member" Said Hotch. The blonde woman was out of her seat almost immediately.

"Hi I'm Jennifer but everyone calls me JJ"

"Nice to meet you"

"This is Reid, Morgan and Prentiss" everyone waved in turn.

"I'll leave you to talk before we get a case" said Hotch as he turned and left. Evans just pulled up a chair and joined there game.

"Come on Morgan, spill" pressed Prentiss.

"About 26 years ago" he paused "and that's all your gonna get" he turned to Brittany. "Truth or dare newbie"

"Dare" the group huddled into a small group and Brittany listened to what she could.

"Nothing to bad it's her first day" said JJ.

"How about Garcia?" Asked Prentiss.

"Perfect" replied Morgan. Then they returned to whispers. "We have your dare" he said turning to face the now nervous Agent.

"You have to go to our tech analysts office and knock on the door and ask her for Morgans number" Prentiss took over.

"Oh god, where do I go" after receiving directions to the techs office she knocked on the door.

"Hey what can I do for" she cut short when she opened the door. "Hello I'm Penelope Garcia how may I help you"

"Well I'm new here and I was wondering if you could give me Agent Morgans number?" She said, felling terrified but not showing it.

"Let me guess your the new girl and they talked you into playing truth or dare?"

"Close enough"

"We are so going to get them back" she held up a hand and Brittany high fived it. "So what's your name newbie?"

"Brittany Evans"

"Come, enter my lair Brit" she opened the door wider. Garcia liked this new girl a lot there was something about her that reminded her of someone...

 ** _The more reviews favourites and follows this gets the faster it will be uploaded. Any reviewers, favoriters and followers will get mentioned at the start of each chapter, I'm aiming for this to be a three chapter fic that as I said will get continued if you want._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you to RainbowRocks2016 for following. BeachGirl25 for reviewing.Now for a little rant of mine... Guests if you want to post reviews go get an account, I am fed up of the slightly hateful reviews that get posted on my stories by guests. They always make a prediction then come back at the end to say how they were right but actually they were completely wrong. I had a review from a guest just before I wrote this and he left a pen name at the start so I searched it up. That pen name writes for Harry Potter and Phantom of the Opera and only follows/favourites Harry Potter and Phantom of the Opera so I refuse to believe that is really your pen name. ITS FREE TO GET ONE. Right before I continued writing I got another review from a different guest that made me realise that not all guests do it to be mean but they don't use this website often or something similar but if you want your criticism to be taken seriously get an account but if you are just reviewing to say how much you like it or something positive that's fine. Now for the actual story._**

Brittany began to feel uncomfortable after about 10 minutes of normal-ish conversation with Garcia but it had all stopped and she was sort of just staring at Brit. "Oh um sorry I just can't think of who you remind me of" Garcia said as she realised she had been staring. "I've been through every actor, actress I can think of but I still can't think. Maybe a family member I knew at college? Tell me about your family."

"Oh ok, I took my moms surname Evans she was Sheila Evans she was an only child and her parents were Robert and Victoria Evans. I never knew my dad and I have never seen a picture he died before I was born my mom said he worked for the FBI"

"That's probably it I must have seen his photo on a database or something" she paused. "I can look up his name in the database if you want to see a picture?" Brittany paused for thought she has had the same picture of her father since she was born but she wanted to meet him and his family.

"Okay sure" she said.

"I can search up the name and any other details you know about him."

"Okay his name was Daniel Murphy from Chicago, African American" Garcia typed then pressed enter.

"Nada"

"That's not possible"

"Let me try agents who died about 25/26 years ago?" A set of pictures came onto the screen. "We can eliminate white guys and all women" that left them with 2 "neither of these have ever been to Chicago, I'm sorry princess but there is no one who fits that description in Chicago who died 25 years ago." Brittany got up and stormed out of the room, Garcia decided that she needed space so she didn't follow her. Evans would have walked straight out of the FBI if she hadn't of walked straight into Morgan as she grabbed her bag.

"Hey, hey, hey where you going so fast" he noticed the tears in her eyes. "What's up, you can talk to me"

"G..Garcia just ttold me tthat my ddad doesn't exist" she stuttered in between tears as she broke down. Morgan led her over to the sofa on the edge of the bullpen.

"That's not possible everyone has a father."

"I thought I knew his name and his job and how he died but I don't there are no records of him." She started chewing on her lip, Morgan couldn't help noticing how much she looked like his sisters as she did so.

"What did you know about him?" Morgan said.

"My mom met him in a bar in Chicago 25 years ago and they fell in love. His name was Daniel Murphy and he was from Chicago"

"Your moms Sheila Evans?" Said Morgan.

"Yes how did you know?" Said Brittany shocked.

"My first one night stand, I should have noticed sooner the similarities are kinda obvious"

"So.. your my dad?"

"I guess so" Brittany jumped up and embraced the older man in a hug at that moment Garcia walked in.

"Hey has anyone seen... oh you ok" she locked eyes with Brit who nodded then Morgan who released his daughter form the hug. Morgan sent her a look that said _shhh keep quiet_. Garcia caught the look then returned to her office.

"Conference room five minutes" Morgan whispered to Evans before he dashed off to Hotchs office.

"You ok?" Asked JJ looking concerned.

"Yeah just found out some bad news but that came with amazing news so I'm good."

"Hey guys team meeting in 2" said Morgan as he walked past on his way to Garcias office. "Hey baby girl" he said as he opened the door.

"I knew it she is isn't she!" Said Garcia excitedly.

"Yes Evans is my daughter" Garcia hugged her Chocolate Thunder.

"If mini Chocolate Thunder wants to stay profiling because you know.. you both can't stay, I have some contacts and ways to gat her into a _Red Cell._ "

"Thanks Baby Girl come on I need to tell Hotch and everyone else."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you to I'm Feeling Evil for Following and a massive thank you to RainbowRocks2016 for the amazing review, that is what made me write more of this so fast. Anyway this will probably be the last chapter for now._**

"So Hotch what's up?" Said Prentiss as Hotch walked into the room, her and JJ were surprised when he took a seat next to them.

"Not my place to tell" he looked past JJ, Reid and Prentiss and nodded kindly at Evans.

"What's going on? We got a case?" Asked Rossi as he entered from his office.

"We have to wait and see." Answered JJ.

"Sorry were late guys" Garcia rushed in closely followed by Morgan.

"Whos gonna tell us what's happening?" Asked Rossi.

"That would be me" said Morgan taking his place at the front of the room.

"And me" said Evans standing up, Morgan looked at her and opened his mouth. "What I'm a profiler I know what this is about" she moved next to him.

"You remember earlier the first one night stand" he received nods along with some confused looks from the two older men. "Well I kinda have a child because of it" he left it there just to watch them guess.

"Well that was 25 years ago where is this child?" Asked Prentiss not seeing what was right infront of her.

"Wow, you only just found out?" Said JJ being the first to understand.

"Yep" replied Evans.

"Strauss is going to have all three of our heads on a stick but anyway I'm happy for you" said Hotch as the penny dropped.

"Let me talk to her, we're all like a family anyway" said Rossi as he caught on.

"I don't get it" said Reid.

"I thought you were supposed to be a genius pretty boy, this is my daughter" he put his arm around the smaller woman. He looked at Garcia who looked close to explosion. "Ok Baby Girl you can go now"

"Wait she knew!?" Said Prentiss.

"Brity asked me to look into her dad and I found nothing then I saw them hugging in the bullpen and put two and two together"

"Brity seriously Garcia?" Said Brittany trying not to laugh.

"Well I have a fun conversation to have with Strauss" said Hotch.

"And I am going to help with that" he said motioning to the door. "But my house tomorrow night no excuses" he got up and followed Hotch out.

 ** _I have had this written for ages and am aware of how short it is but I want this story finished (for now, can be continued if I get enough requests) so I can write my other 2 and my future CF one._**


End file.
